Supporting Character
by Quistis Trepe1
Summary: Quistis is only in Final Fantasy because she is used as a supporting character. Try and see her from a different angle.


Supporting character….

Chapter 1

The cold drops of sweat trickled slowly down her forehead. Her eyes were focused on the enemy. She held the large gun in her shaking hands. The gun was uncomfortable to hold and annoying. She quickly brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Quistis Trepe knelt behind a large, pewter rock. The water was dyed crimson with the blood of innocence. Quistis was at the young age of sixteen. This was her first SeeD mission. She had qualified as a SeeD last week and was still adjusting to this particular lifestyle. 

North of the Galbadian continent around the Cape of Hope and Glory and Long Horn Island there was a small battle spreading along the beach. Quistis didn't like the weapon she was assigned with and her two team-mates were very difficult to work with. One was loud and rash and was extremely thick, the other was intelligent but quiet and controlling. Fujin and Raijin quickly sat down beside Quistis. 

"Quisty! C'mon, there's another attack at the rock up there ya know," Raijin said pointing towards a large rock on up the beach where a small battle was starting to develop. 

Raijin was very well built and was a formidable opponent with his Staff. 

"Move!" shouted Fujin. Fujin had short grey hair and beautiful green eyes, her hand was clutching a Pinwheel menacingly. Her voice was shrill with either fear or excitement. Fujin and Raijin took off up the beach shouting out threats with powdery sand clouding around their feet. Quistis let out a quiet cough and looked around. She wasn't sure about what was happening. 

There was a terrorist group which were planning to destroy the quiet town of Balamb. SeeD were dispatched to dispose of them. SeeD met the group on the beach and all hell broke loose. There was a bomb, which took out half the SeeD force, and Quistis retreated behind the rock.

"Quistis!" came a voice over a large explosion.

__

Oh, its Xu

Quistis saw her best friend Xu run over to her waving her hands.

"Quistis," started Xu out of breath, her brown hair shrouding her face.

"Quistis! Quickly there is a retreat command from the commander they have a B12-G10 laser up there, we have to get back to HQ immediately," and with a half-hearted smile Xu raced off down the beach to tell any others. Quistis however was in command of her two team-mates and had to find them. 

Quistis got up, wiping sand off her knees and started quickly down the beach. There was a large explosion and red flames rose into the powder blue sky.

Two enemy men raced down the beach Quistis held her gun up and pulled the trigger gingerly. The bullets tore through the two men, they fell quickly in a puddle of scarlet.

Puffs of smoke floated from the nozzle of Quistis gun as she darted down the corpse strewn beach to find her team-mates. Near the big rock there was a few SeeD members including Fujin and Raijin and a load of enemy soldiers. Fujin was on all fours panting for breath, a large wound spread down her delicate features, blood pouring onto the sand. Quistis aimed her hefty gun at the rocks and let the bullets slice the air. She caught one man on the knee but all the others bullets just hit and chipped the rocks.

Raijin wrapped his arms around Fujin's waste and took off down the beach with bullets tearing past him.

Quistis was relieved to see the two take off. She shot a few more bullets before shouting retreat and running off down the beach.

A bullet lodged itself in her elbow, stinging her. 

Then the horrible sound of the laser pierced the air. A flash of blue hit one of SeeD's ships and it exploded in a mass of shrapnel and flame. Quistis sighed and neared the black ship that she was supposed to escape in. The laser tore threw the air smashing another ship, masonry sparkling threw the air.

The laser actually brushed past Quistis' leg, the sparkling blue light blending with the morning glimmer. 

Quistis dived into her ship, the pilot, Xu, ready to take off after a few short minutes that seemed like the longest most dreadful minutes in Quistis' life, the aircraft rose into the air and took off.

Quistis fastened the velvety belt around her waist. She looked around her. Her vision was a bit blurred but she knew that she was in the compact blue airship, leather white seats (probably all blood stained from the rupture in Fujin's face), Xu sitting in the Pilot seat tapping at buttons and pulling levers. Quistis looked behind her at Raijin and Fujin, Raijin was doctoring Fujin's face and had strapped an eye-patch on her, her two beautiful green eyes didn't look as beautiful anymore.

Xu mumbled something though Quistis was too exhausted to try to find out what it is. 

There was a soft clinking and scraping of metal, which sounded ominously from the wings. There was a small explosive sound and Xu turned around with a gash on her forehead and beads of sweat clinging to her aquiline features. 

"Quisty, we're going down, the wing is totally destroyed beyond repair," Xu said fixating on something behind Quistis not wanting to look at her in the eyes. 

Xu never liked letting anyone down but she felt angry with herself for 'failing'.

She got up and walked to the back of the cabin and took out one parachute.

"That's all we got," she said looking disgusted.

Quistis palms became clammy and cool again, her eyesight blurred again.

"NO!" shouted Fujin with something similar to a tear running down her face.

"Ya know!" Raijin added.

"Then, prepare for a crash landing into the ocean…", Xu said.

After she tapped a few buttons she told them to brace themselves then she went and sat in the spare seat beside Quistis.

"god!" Xu whispered to Quistis.

After awhile they began a violent descent and Quistis stomach started swirling vigorously.

Her heart pounded in her head, her eyes watered and she tried to talk but her throat crackled and she gurgled a little.

Xu squeezed Quistis hands tightly and the next thing Quistis knew there was a waft of smoke blowing in her face and water trickling round her legs.

"Yes! We made it, quickly before this thing blows!" Xu yelped and grabbed a gun off the shelf before kicking the escape door a hefty blow. 

"Naw, Naw, Naw," Raijin interrupted with a different tone in his voice.

With one strong powerful kick to the door it cracked and fell open.

"Like that ya know," he smirked.

Xu looked out and a warm breeze greeted her, she dipped her hand into the jade green ocean and smiled.

"We better get the inflatable raft out," she said looking behind her.

Quistis pulled a box out from under her seat and handed it to Xu. 

She was a bit shaken up and was shivering rather oddly.

"Calm!" Fujin said to her, rivulets of blood trickling from under her patch.

Raijin pulled the tag on the raft and with a blowing sound it expanded.

Raijin hopped in smiling followed by Xu, Fujin and then Quistis.

The raft sailed off.

The beach was surrounded by dense thicket on either side. The raft had gently drifted in on the shore hours ago. Quistis sat on a small rock looking at the cerulean sky and smelling the fresh Seaweed.

Raijin and Fujin had tried their hand at cooking and had produced strong smelling seaweed soup.

The foul broth burned Quistis mouth but it had a certain flavour that warmed her throat.

She tried to smile but she didn't feel like it

Xu and Raijin joked as Fujin listened intently to their conversation but Quistis was dreaming on her own. She gulped another cup of the soup and thought of everything that had happened.

She had arrived on Long Horn beach only to be ambushed by the enemy. When escaping she landed on this deserted island but the others didn't seem to care. She wanted to explore, she hated not knowing what was going on. 

Without telling the others which was unlike her she walked into the woods.

It was night time and the only light was from the handsome fire Quistis had constructed herself earlier.

Quistis peered into the deep woodland. She walked in her foot snapping a stray twig.

Then, her blood froze as something large and terrible emerged from a nearby ditch.

She turned her head only to realise it was a strange monster she had never researched or seen before.

She grabbed her pouch but her gun was missing. 

She cursed inwardly and backed off but the beast bounded off the trees making her trip over her own legs. 

Using her conscience knowledge she shouted.

"Firaga!" 

And a spout of flame spread along the ground lighting the scene temporarily.

The beast was massive and hairy with massive fangs dripping with saliva. 

The fire hit the beast in the chest, it roared and slashed at Quistis.

Its bladed paw caught her in the arm but the wound wasn't deep.

"Bizzaga!" 

Pearly white ice wrapped itself around the monster, sharp daggers of ice slashing into it. 

The beast grunted and a thunder bolt was summoned (which Quistis took as Thundara) and ravaged across the ebony sky and struck down upon Quistis.

She managed to roll out of its reach but her back was singed.

__

All out of magic, Dammit! 

She had no choice but to draw.

"Draw!" she yelled and beams of yellow and blue slammed into her chest knocking her to the floor.

Suddenly her whole childhood flashed before her and her head went dizzy.

__

What the hell was that I drew

She felt something in her stomach and knew what it was.

__

A GF! Guardian Force!

"Silent Voice!" she exclaimed.

All went quiet, except for the far off tinkling of a golden harp.

She sat, eyes blossoming, her perfect features gleaming, her mind focused on one thing! The enemy.

Her delicate fingers pulled on the sparkling harp that meant no other than….silence.

She wrapped her blonde hair behind her head and played her song of seduction and destruction.

Siren played her song.

__

Come with me child;

I will bring you guidance.

Come with me child;

I will bring you silence.

Away from the noise.

We can rejoice.

Can you hear me?

Silent Voice?

When Quistis came too after the GF had done her job, the beast groaned painfully in a heap on the ground. Quistis went over to it, it lay, dying.

Quistis sat down beside it and almost felt sorry for it, she would've felt sorry for it if it didn't leap up and claw at her. Quistis rolled back and grabbed a vine that was hanging limply off a tree.

She swung her arm and hand rhythmically and heard the snap of the vine as it hit the leafy ground. She swung the vine high in the air and with the simple twist of her wrist the vine wrapped itself around the beats muscular neck. Quistis pulled hard until the beast vomited up some bile and fell in a heap spewing strange yellow substances. Quistis pulled the vine a final time, strangling the beast to death.

Quistis fell on her knees wiping her sweaty brow, sighing with relief but she felt strange, must've been the GF she thought. She looked at the beast and then called out to Xu, Fujin and Raijin. 

Within minutes they met her and saw the great slain behemoth. 

"Wow! Did you kill that thing!" Xu glowered.

"Pretty cool!" Raijin grunted, "Ya know!"

"Excellent!" Fujin cheered.

Quistis felt a bit better and looked at her weapon.

__

A whip, I like this, maybe a whip could be my new weapon instead of those guns! 

"Now we can have a proper meal," laughed Xu.

Quistis eventually smiled and helped pull the monster onto the beach.

Quistis awoke in the small hut.

Raijin had built it last night, he had used branches to create this small shelter which proved successful.

Fujin was off collecting firewood, Quistis lay awake on the hay that she had used for a bed.

She heard Xu and Raijin talk quietly outside, they were preparing breakfast, which Quistis had got last night.

Quistis rolled over and eventually got up, her back was aching but she seemed particularly happy today.

Raijin and Quistis gutted the beast and the breakfast was salty but nice.

Inside the beast earlier Quistis had found a piece of white cotton referred to as a 'Whisper.' It was a special piece of material that sorceress' and the like wear. 

There was also a long, green, scaly and especially slimy tentacle, which formerly belonged to a Marlboro.

Quistis said that the beast most have eaten a Marlboro earlier. 

Quistis looked around her. Xu, Raijin and Fujin, all good friends.

Quistis felt, for some reason, quite at home. 

The day wore on, Xu let off a flare and she hoped help would arrive soon.

As the blood red glow of evening set in, Quistis lit the fire again. The evening was calm and dusk had settled in. Besides the odd fly Quistis had to wipe away with her hand, she felt totally carefree. All that was heard was the crickets and the silence. Sweet silence.

There was a large humming noise and a bulky figure appeared on the beach. It was a massive ship and the door opened.

"YAY! We're saved!" Xu hollered but before she could rejoice anymore a sharp bullet had split her side and gushed scarlet blood. Xu crumbled to the ground as Fujin equipped her gleaming Pinwheel, Raijin pulled out his burly staff and Quistis swung her vine with malice.

The terrorists leapt off the ship, about ten.

Bullets flew and Quistis, Fujin and Raijin dived into position.

With the slice of air, thump of earth and crack of whip Fujin, Raijin and Quistis leapt into the ten attackers.

Fujin's pinwheel flew gracefully in the air before decimating one of the advancing soldiers.

Raijin swung his staff with glee and was rewarded with a sickening crunch that sounded from his opponent.

Quistis' sturdy whip wrapped around her enemy's neck, she gave one sharp tug and slit the enemy's throat.

"MORE!" Fujin wailed.

"C'mon, ya know!" Raijin shouted.

"Focus!" Quistis roared.

The next wave of opponents struck in.

Four men each armed with shining blades known as Gunblades. 

Quistis' vine wrapped around a man's arm and she yanked his arm forward and his blade fell to the ground. The man hit Quistis a hefty blow with one muscular arm. Suddenly the man's chest seemed to implode and as he fell to the ground Quistis saw Xu stand behind him bearing her machine gun.

Fujin and Raijin thought angrily. Fujin's hand swerved skilfully and let her Pinwheel she called 

'Rising sun' tear her enemy apart. 

Raijin's arm strained and his veins bulged as his long staff struck his enemy. The remaining two men looked shocked and darted across the beach back to their towering ship.

"Yes!" Xu yelled.

"Victory!" Fujin smiled.

"Ya know!" added Raijin.

Quistis remained silent and watched.

"This is not over!" she yelled angry at her companions petulance.

Then the two large ominous laser cannons attached to the side of the ship moved mechanically and aimed its spout at the four warriors.

With refracting light and robotic sounds the laser sucked in air particles and let a wave of destruction from its eager cannons.

The shining light spread across the beach like butter over bread. 

Rock particles flickered and sand sprayed.

Quistis felt her whole body shake violently and an uncontrollable force lifted her legs and arms, her chest seemed to smash and crackle, her eyes blurred, her whole body stung like ten-thousand needles had just pierced her delicate skin. She felt herself being thrown onto the coarse ground and after a couple of seconds when her sight regained she stared around. 

Her spine seemed to have curled because she couldn't move but with her last ounce of breath she grabbed the unharmed piece of white, fluffy cotton in her hand and glanced at it. 

Quistis focused all her magical abilities into the piece of cotton and closed her eyes, she chanted something inaudible and then she placed the cotton on her chest (where her heart was) and said;

"Tell me hurry;

Tell me quick.

Water washes.

Earth grows.

Fire burns.

Air blows.

These are the elemental kin.

Tell me quick.

Blow white wind."

"White wind!" Quistis said and what seemed like a silken sheet wrapped around Quistis, Xu and Raijin but Fujin was out of reach.

The sheet wrapped around them therapeutically and unravelled with great satisfaction. 

Quistis, Xu and Raijin jumped up ready for more battles. The whisper had caused Quistis to cast a healing spell. 

The fringe of forest around the beach was in flames and the sand was black and dusty.

Bits of rock littered the sand and Fujin lay flat on the ground breathing abnormally.

There was a heavy wind blowing behind Quistis and she looked around.

"A SeeD helicopter," said Xu before Quistis could.

Xu fired a final bullet at the enemy ship and ran at the helicopter.

"Raijin, quickly!" Quistis ushered.

"Fujin!" Raijin said and risking his own life ran into the flurry of bullets and rolled into Fujin. Lifted her up and darted for the helicopter. Raijin was shot twice on the calf, on shoulder, back and arm but he still kept going out of pure love for Fujin.

Quistis wondered what kind of love could be so extremely strong that someone would risk their life to save their loved one.

A bullet burrowed into Quistis arm and she yelped.

She felt her blood boil and her anger pulsate about her body.

"Elements combined,

Visions lined.

Prepare for death."

"Bad Breath!" Quistis roared and her anger flew out of her in a couple of seconds. The contact with that Marlboro tentacle a strange effects when mixed with magic.

Quistis' body trembled and from her body wafted a virulent toxin.

The green gas wrapped around the enemy ship and in a finale of flying debris the enemy craft exploded in flashing white and red light.

Quistis escaped in the helicopter.

The helicopter landed in the Balamb plains and Xu, Raijin and the now-healed Fujin prepared to walk back to the Garden.

Quistis walked behind solemnly.

__

I can't believe Raijin did that for Fujin.

She looked up at Raijin holding hands with Fujin and the wind gently blew, the sun tinkled merrily.

It was a perfect day but Quistis seemed confused.

__

I wonder if anyone, would anyone ever do that for me…….?

After all she was just a supporting character.

****

The End

__

I have written this story about Quistis because no one really appreciates her. Out of the females in FF8 there's Rinoa and Selphie. Selphie is optimistic and fun, Rinoa is on of the main characters.

Quistis is forgotten so its like she's just a supporting character.

I have written this because Quistis is like me, easily forgotten. I hope some people appreciate Quistis more.


End file.
